


"He's Coming for You"

by jethom113



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adventure, Creepy, Halloween, Hospital, Oh yea, Passing Out, Spooky, haunted, insane asylum, stick with me friends, this is my first fic like ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jethom113/pseuds/jethom113
Summary: Jack, Davey, Race, and Spot decide to go hunting. For what, they do not know. Race has no clue what the future holds, and this may be a decision he regrets.





	"He's Coming for You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for school, and I figured I would post it here, too. Let me know how it is!

Walking through the woods, the four of us kept sight of the old road leading to the large building in front of us. Once we reached the chain-link fence and climbed over it, Jack walked around the perimeter of the establishment. He found the backdoor that anyone who decided to enter the abandoned psychiatric hospital used, and we easily walked in. Spot gave an accomplished smile. We have been planning this excursion for two weeks after hearing about a teen entering here on a dare, then running out a mere fifteen minutes later while screaming of the horrors he saw. Since that night, multiple people have come to see what freaked him out so badly, but nothing was found that would cause that big a reaction.  
We looked around the room we were stood in. This was the entrance for the employees, and we were in the large kitchen used to feed the many patients and workers. Looking around, everything seemed normal, but we could not have been more wrong. I stepped into the dark hallway with my flashlight and saw an abundance of rooms that were dark, dusty, and waiting to be explored.  
Davey bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Let’s look through all of the rooms, Jack and I will take the left side of the hallway. Race, you and Spot take the right,” He said with a hint of regret. We agreed, and a flash of nervousness flashed on his face. I felt guilty, knowing that he didn’t want to be here, but we had pressured him into agreeing to come along. As we split up, I walked into the first room to the right. In it were filthy walls covered in peeling paint, miscellaneous stains, and graffiti, rubble covering the floor, a rusted metal bedframe in the corner, and whatever pests were hiding in the shadowed. I looked around and saw nothing of interest, so I exited. As I turned, my flashlight caught the figure of something behind me, and I felt my heart stop in my chest.  
Spot laughed as he stepped into the room where I could see him. “Scared you!” He taunted me, fully knowing that while I was the one who begged to come here, I was also the biggest scaredy-cat alive. “I didn’t find anything except a bunch of garbage in the last room. I really don’t think that anything is here. We both know that kid was probably just being dramatic, so I don’t know why we have to even bother searching for anything.” I sighed at his comment and ignored his skepticism, deciding to move onto the next few rooms.  
After three more rooms, no one had seen anything even remotely unnerving. I finally spoke up, saying that I’ll go onto the next hallway, while they finished looking here. Knowing that the likelihood of me being hurt was significant due to my overall clumsiness and disregard for safety, they didn’t like that idea. “Guys, come on. There’s literally only a wall between us. If anything happens, I’ll scream, and you will be right there. Besides, I will only be alone a few minutes if you hurry up,” I reasoned. Realizing they weren’t going to win this argument, they gave in. Jack, Davey, and Spot continued to look through the first hallway, and I went to the second hallway.  
The moment I stepped in the hallway, I was met with a cold draft. I walked into the first room and immediately regretted my decision to go alone. This room was different. There were claw marks on the walls, dark stains covering the oddly empty room, and incoherent writing covering the walls. The writing was fading, but I was able to make out generic phrases such as “help me” or “they’re going to kill us all”, along with some far more disturbing words. However, this wasn’t the most harrowing thing I noticed when I walked into the room. Almost immediately, I noticed the deafening silence. While in the other rooms, we could still hear the noises of night and each other, but in this room, I couldn’t hear anything, including my own footsteps. Feeling my heart being to race, I quickly turned to leave to room. I must have turned too quickly, because I immediately became lightheaded. Then, everything went black.  
When I awoke, I realized something was different. I could hear again, but there were more differences. The writing on the walls was fresh, as were the claw marks. Sitting up, I groaned in pain, feeling the significant bump on my head from the fall. I immediately regretted moving, as I saw movement in the corner. A small figure was bunched up there, but seeing me move, began to crawl towards me. Its eyes were empty and sunken deep into its head, and its face twisted into what could only be explained as an evil smile. I was paralyzed with fear as its gaunt hand wrapped around my ankle, and its sharp, broken nails dug into my skin through my jeans. Just as I regained the ability to move and began to kick, the door that hadn’t been there before creaked open. I breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you found me! I think…” Whatever I was about to say next died in my throat upon the realization that whoever was at the door was not one of my friends. Instead, it was a large woman, towering over me. The person who had just been trying to drag me by my ankle quickly crawled back to the corner and began cowering. The woman in the doorway advanced on the figure, and I slipped out of the room.  
The hallway was now much cleaner, but held the same feeling of dread. I walked through the seemingly deserted hallway with my flashlight. Occasionally, I saw a hand appear from one of the closed doors, trying to grab at air. Other times, I heard screeches of pain and pounding noises. I quickly reached the end of the corridor and was met with two options: to head up the stairwell, or to head down. I decided to go up, because in horror movies, when someone chooses to go down to the creepy basement, they usually die. Heading up, I heard more screaming, and I almost turned around. But I didn’t. When I made it to the second floor, I was met with bright, artificial lighting that hurt my eyes. The hallway was immaculately clean, and most of the doors were open. I peered into the first room and saw a single cage-like crib in the small room. A few rooms down was a chair, surrounded by various medical tools that sent a shiver down my back. I continued down the corridor, and walked into the last room. There, I was met face to face with a patient of the asylum. She was tied to a chair and had wires connected to her head. Her eyes were wide and filled with nothing but fear. I quickly backed out of the room, but I bumped into someone. A doctor looked down at me with cold eyes. He reached for me menacingly, and I knew deep down that he wanted me to feel pain. Once again, I blacked out.  
When I woke up once again, I was back in the first room with the writing and claw marks. Jack, Davey, and Spot were standing over me with worried looks on their faces. Panicked, I once again sat up and searched the room for the figure, but I did not see it. I couldn’t speak, and Davey quickly tried to calm me. “It’s okay, you must have passed out and hit your head,” He explained. I opened my mouth to explain, but only gibberish came out.  
I finally came to my senses. “I saw… people! They were here! There was a person here… and they were crazy. I saw them!” I began to panic, and they tried to calm me.  
“It was just a nightmare! Don’t worry, we’re right here and you’re safe.” Jack said. They quickly helped me up and we left. I continually tried to convince myself I was only dreaming of the situation. However, the scratches around my ankle stung, and although I would never tell a soul, the words “he’s coming for you” were written on the wall and burned into my mind as we left the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! if you have any ideas for future stories, you are welcome to share.


End file.
